The Slayer and The Samurai
by jtbruce
Summary: The threat of Aku is over, but still my curse remain. But, even with Aku gone there are still threats out there. Monsters that pray on the innocence. So, as long as there is still a need for me. It seems my journey cannot end just yet.
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the darkened streets dodging the cars abandoned on the roads and the bodies of the people who weren't fast enough.

Her name didn't matter, she was just one of the masses trapped in the city when the sun went away and she along with everyone in Las Angeles learned that there were monsters in the dark waiting to devour humanity whole.

So here she was running, before she had a place, a refugee where she could stay curled into a ball and wait for this nightmare to end.

It didn't take long for the monster to find her. Yellow eyes, deformed faces and sharp teeth. When they tried to enter before it was as if there was an invisible wall keeping them out and she was safe.

Then they burned the building down with her still in it. She barely made it out alive. She's been running ever since.

She could hear them talking behind him. Jeers and catcalls telling her to stop running and what they'll do when they catch her. Every time she turned to look back they always seem closer.

It was one of those times she did that she ran into something that felt like a brick wall.

 _Oh god, one of them most have circled around when I wasn't paying attention_. She closed her eyes as she hit the ground terrified to look into those yellow eyes as she was teared apart.

When she didn't feel anything the girl finally looked up into a pair of warm black human eyes.

"Hello there, are you okay?" the man asked his voice gentle. He was dressed in knee length white jacket and white shirt and black pants.

As she was opening her mouth to say something the sound of footsteps and laughter cut her off.

They finally caught up to her when she fell. She turned around to look still to afraid to even stand up. There was five of them covered in rags with red stains around their arms and collars. They walked hunched over almost on all fours, more animal than man.

Before she could do anything the man behind her walked forward towards them.

As he did the monsters stopped paying her any attention as they surrounded the man.

"Normally I would give you a chance to walk away. But I know what you are, vampires. And if I did you would not repent, would not change, and would kill someone else." The man let out a sigh as his hand drifted down to his side. Where everyone noticed the object strapped to his waist. "I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

It was over in an instant.

The mon… the vampires charged him as one seeking to bring him down and devour him. Only to be met by a silver blur slashing through them all instantly. Their bodies crumbling into dust before they even hit the ground.

The man turned around and walked back to her uncaring about the ash covering the ground. As he turned she could finally the thing he had at his side and now in his hand.

It was a sword, a katana specially. The blade was plain steel but almost seemed to glow in the darkness. A simple black hilt and guard. It was a simple weapon but looking at it one would get the feeling that it was more than it appears.

As he once again stood before her, she could get a look at his face. He looked Asian with tanned skin. With neck length black hair tied into a ponytail and a equally black neatly trimmed beard.

All in all he looked like a regular man in his 20's, but as she looked into his eyes she could feel just like with his sword there was more to him that she couldn't possibly understand.

"Who are you?" the girl asked the only question she could.

"Hmm" the man tilted his head at her before smiling like someone who heard a joke that only they could understand.

"You can call me.. Jack"

It can be said that one of the benefits of living for hundreds of years was that there wasn't much you haven't seen. And Jack has seen many things following the death of Aku.

With the destruction of Aku, Jack believe that the world was safe from the forces of darkness. Imagine his surprise that even with Aku gone their was still forces of darkness still praying on humanity.

Even his immortality remain, maybe it was Aku's final revenge. With an unending life ahead of him Jack did what he has been doing for the past 50 years and began his new journey.

He has seen and face many things on this new path. Both demonic and divine. Warriors who mission was to safeguard the world and others who want to bring about it's end.

He has even seen…

"Really that's it?"

The voice of the young woman he saved brought him out of his reminiscing.

She was young Jack would guess that she was at least 15. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, but was matted and dirty. Bruises and scrapes covered her face. Her jeans were torn and besides that she had on a t-shirt that was in a worst condition than her pants.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, he watched her as she tried to stand up. Only for her legs to give out on her. Sending her back to the ground. "Do you need help getting up?"

He held out his hand for her to take. She stared at it a moment expecting some trick before she took it and let Jack help her stand.

"Thank you." She told him as she got her legs under control. "And I mean those.. those.."

"Vampires."

"Yes Vampires, they were going to ki.. kill me. Tear me apart like I seen them do others and you just.. just.."

"Kill them."

"Yes! Just like it was nothing. Then all you say is call me Jack. Like that explains anything. I mean what the hell is going on."

"A spell has been cast." Jack spoke with a gentle tone. "That shrouded the city in darkness and even now is spreading over the entire world."

At that Jack turned and started walking away. As he headed into the city he was joined by the girl.

"So what do we do?" she asked him, keeping pace with him behind and at his side.

"We do nothing. I will take you to a place where you will be safe until I finish this."

"Y.. you can't just leave me alone." She stepped in front of him. "Take me with you."

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Lindsay, Lin for short. Please, please let me come with you?"

As Jack stared into Lin's tearful blue eyes he already knew what his answer would be. Even after a thousand years he still wasn't any good with women.

"Fine, but you will do what I say when I say it no exceptions. Are we clear?"

"Yes! Thank you." Lin smiled at him as she returned to following him. "So, you didn't say how we were going to fix this."

"Magic such as this always have a focal point. Once it has been destroyed the spell should unravel." Jack explained.

"How exactly are you going to find this focal point." Lin asked hugging herself as she slightly shivered in the night air.

How indeed, as Jack made his journey through the world he has learned many things. But he wasn't the only one to pick up a trick or two.

"My sword will lead the way. Like how a divining rod finds water, my sword can to track the source of this evil."

They walked in silence as Lin only to stop as she ran into Jack's hand. She looked up expecting an attack but when nothing happened she looked to Jack for an explanation.

"You look cold." he held out his jacket for her. "Here put this on."

Lin gently took the jacket and quietly slipped it on. "Thank you." She whispered to him as they walked deeper into the darkened city.

They walked for what felt like hours. Heading deeper and deeper into the city. Every once in a while they would run into more vampires expecting easy pretty only to fall just as easily as the first ones Jack ran into.

They stopped multiple times as Jack's sword shook a bit sending Jack in a random direction.

They continued like this for awhile before Jack once again held out his hand for Lin to stop. They were in an alleyway. As Lin sat down, Jack's head was tilted as he listened for something only he could hear.

 _Footsteps, heading to the same place I'm going. Four people, one woman, two men and a child. All human._

As Jack stepped out of the alley he got his first look at the group. With the two men, one was white with brown hair and glasses dressed in clothes that while plain and formal looked to be easy to fight in. The other one was a bald dark skinned man dressed in more casual clothes but still ready to fight. The boy looked to be tanned with dark neck length hair dressed in clothes that were a bit to big for him.

When Jack stepped out in front of them the men's eyes widened as they started to raise the crossbows that were carrying. The boy on the other reacted before either of them as if he already knew Jack was there. The only one who was completely relaxed was the woman.

Dressed in all denim her brown hair draped around her shoulders. She was completely uncaring of Jack's appearance, not because she was surprised but because she already knew he was there and that he wasn't a threat. The look in her eyes as she stared him down was both strange and also strangely familiar to Jack.

"So who are you, exactly?" the woman stood between Jack and the men behind her. In such a way to prevent either one from attacking the other. Which Jack could appreciate.

"My name is Jack, please to meet. And you are all?" with his arms at his side bowed his head slightly to them.

"Name's Faith." She pointed to her companions one by one. "Tall, dark and handsome is Charles Gunn."

"Yo." Gunn greeted him but never once lowered his crossbow.

"The guy in glasses and tweed is Wesley."

"You can call me Wes if you prefer." Wes like Gunn refused to lower his weapon.

"Last and least is the kid, Connor." Connor opened his mouth to say something only for Faith to keep talking and cut him off. "So why don't you introduce us to the little lady behind you?"

 _So she knew that as well._ Without turning around Jack waved behind him. "Lin, it's fine they are not going to attack us."

From the alley Lin near sprinted out of it appearing almost instantly behind Jack.

Faith clapped her hands together. "So now that we all know each other. Tell me Jackie boy what are you doing out here."

"I believe that we're here for the same reason as you. To destroy the source of the spell that is keeping the city shrouded in darkness." Jack explained to them.

They're reaction to his answer varied but the only thing that each did express was surprise. _Did they not know, then what we're they doing here?_

"Are you sure it's here?" Wes was so alarmed by the idea that he nearly dropped his crossbow in shock. "How do you even know?"

"My sword led me here." Jack told them, it was only the look on his face that told them he wasn't lying to them.

"Yeah, like that explains anything." Gunn muttered, he then continued in louder voice. "Look Faith, if the Beast is here we don't have anything to kill it with."

Faith waved off his concerns. "You got me big guy and that's all you need." With that remark Faith turned and headed into the yard of the building that had her name painted on the front of it.

It looked to have at one time been a factory of some business that had only recently been closed down. What windows they could see was broken. With the gates torn off the hinges. Draped over the front was a giant canvas with red lettering that was hopefully paint.

As one they walked through the gate. "So, Jack are you any good with that sword?"

The minute they made it through they were attacked by two vampires. Who just as quickly they appear were killed.

One with Connor's bolt through it's heart. While the other had it's head cut off as Jack drew his blade and attacked in one single graceful movement.

There was a moment of silence after the ambush. Then Faith exploded.

" **THE HELL DID I TELL YOU!"**

After her outburst Faith took several deep breaths. As she calmed down Lin, Wes, and Gunn backed away to leave Jack and Connor to face her alone.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Jack honestly didn't see what the problem was as he sheathed his sword. But the look in Faith's eyes stopped him all the same.

"You get one pass Jack because you didn't know." Faith reassured him before turning to Connor. "But you, I told you we are not going to kill any vampires until we're sure they're not Angel."

"They weren't Angel." Connor growled not at all cowed by Faith's glare.

"But you didn't know that. You attacked without thinking!" She poked him hard enough that he was forced to take a step back. "Go back to the hotel Connor, I can't trust you out here."

"What! You can't, you need me here. The Beast is here you can't beat it by yourself."

"With what Wes told me I can't win with you. So I think it's best you leave. Now."

"You can't do this!"

"I told you Boy I'm in charge and if you don't like it do something about it."

They stared at each other in silence. Then they moved. Punches and kicks we're thrown and dodged with inhuman grace.

Jack watched them fight with a cynical eye as he observe their abilities and judge their strength.

In the end it was a short bout with the winner clear.

As Faith continued to dance around Connor's blows. She let one of his arms come close enough for her to grab and slam him into the ground back first.

When Connor tried to get up he came face to face with his own crossbow in Faith's hand.

"You have power kid I give you that." Faith told him as she lowered the crossbow. "But until you learn to use it you're worst than useless. Go Home."

Connor slowly got up off the floor. Then without looking at anyone walked away from the factory.

They watched him walk off in silence.

Gunn let out a heavy sigh "I better go after him. Make sure the idiot doesn't get himself killed." He turned and follow Connor the dark.

"Wait!" Jack called out to Gunn making him stop. Jack look at Lin. "Go with Gunn, Lin."

"What, why?" Lin whined to him.

"You will be safer with them at their home. Than with me in there."

"But.."

"Remember what I said. Go with him."

Jack and Lin stared at each other. Then Lin visibly deflated as she walked over to Gunn.

"Great babysitting two kids. Double the fun." Gunn let out a breath. He placed his hand on Lin's back pushing her forward. "Come on kid, you got nothing to worry about with me."

Faith, Wes, and Jack watched the rest of their group leave. When they were no longer in their sight.

"Angel is a vampire, yes." Jack inquired.

"Yes he is. But before you through a fit he's not like over vampires. He has a soul." Faith told him. The way she held herself. It told Jack that if it comes down to it she would attack him as well.

"Even so just because he has a soul does not make him good. If he has align himself with this Beast then he must be stopped as well." Jack hand drifted down to his sword. As they slowing moved to face each other.

"Angel is good. This isn't really him. His soul was taken from him by a bunch of idiots. That's why we have to stop him without hurting him, so we can put it back." Faith relaxed her posture and held her hands out to her side.

Jack's hand fell away from his sword. "Fine we do this your way. You handle Angel, I will kill the Beast." He turned and entered the building without another word.

"No! Wait you can't kill the Beast alone. It's to powerful." Wes yelled at Jack as he and Faith follow him in.

"Whatever the Beast is believe me I have faced much worse." Jack marched forward heading for the source of the spell, The Beast. "But when this is over you must tell me. How does a Slayer become friends with a vampire. Even one with a soul."

Faith let out a whistle. "Nothing gets pass you huh Jackie boy."

"My path has ran across Slayers enough times that I can recognize one from how you move."

The conversation came to a close as they neared a set of doors. As one they looked at each other then pushed open the doors and walked in.

The door opened up to a large room. It was a loading dock with crates stacked periodically through the room.

Infront of them sitting on a set of crates set up to look like some kind of throne was a man.

Black hair, black eyes, and dressed in all black. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He leered at them with a smile so wide all his teeth was showing could only be Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood in silence as Angel studied them. Angel's eyes paned over all three, but stopped once he reached Jack.

"Really, Faithie?" Angel sighed as he got off his makeshift throne. "If you keep bringing home strays. I might start to get ideas, you know."

"What, you jealous Angelus?" Faith smirked at him, as she and Jack stepped into the room with Wes hanging back.

"No, just concerned. Do you even any idea where he's been. Has he even had his shots yet?" He whispered to her.

"I can hear you." Jack spoke up, his eyes and ears open for any kind of attack.

"Oh, he talks! Tell me what's your name? You can tell me I don't bite." Angelus broke down laughing at his own joke. "No that's a lie, I bite a lot."

"Jack." He told the vampire, hand on his sword ready to be drawn in a moment.

"Ah, Jack." Angelus said mockingly. "Well as fun as this is. I really have to thank you Faith."

"Why?" Faith said suddenly on guard for whatever trick Angelus had planned.

"For sending my son away, of course."

At that Jack eyes widened. The only person he could be talking about was Connor. _But how is it possible for a vampire to have a human child. Was that the reason for Connor's abilities._ But he could think about it now. Now he must focus on the upcoming battle. _Questions for later, then._

"Feeling sentimental are we?" Faith taunted, any chink in Angelus armor was needed if she wanted to take him alive.

"Yes. After all I have something really special planned for when I kill him. It would have sucked if I ended him here. I mean killing one's son should be it's own special occasion, just like killing a Slayer." Angelus smiled at the multiple looks of hate and disgust aimed at him.

"You planned this place for me then." Faith kept him talking, because the more he talks the easier it would be to fight him.

Faith had never met Angelus. Only heard about him from Buffy and her friends. She really didn't understand the difference between Angel and Angelus. Now though she is beginning to understand.

"Of course, Faithie!" Angelus spread his arms wide. "Just look at the symbolism of this place!"

Once again Faith took in her surroundings. They were in the loading dock of a failed factory. There were machine parts and a conveyer belt leading deeper into the place.

"You're going to have to explain this one to me. I don't get it." Faith said stumped about how this place relates to her.

"Of course you don't." Angelus sighed as he started to pace back and forth. "When this place was built everyone had such high hopes for it. But in the end it disappointed everyone when it was forced to close down. What better place for you to get a chance to save the world and fail at it!"

"You love to hear yourself talk don't you." Muttered Faith.

A chuckle echoed out of the shadows. "Yes, he does."

Stepping forward from the darkness was a monster. Towering over all of them with skin that looked to be made of molten stone and faintly glowing red was, the Beast. He stared them down with his red eyes and horned visage.

"Faithie meet the Beast. Beast meet Faithie." Angelus made the introductions. "Know that we know each other, let's get to the killing."

"No." Rumbled the Beast. "You deal with the Slayer. I have found a much grander prize."

"What!?" Angelus snapped at the Beast. He looked at the Beast and follow his eyes to see him staring at the human at Faith's side, Jack. "Him, are you serious he's just a human?"

" **Samurai Jack** is no mere man!" the Beast held out his arm as fire gathered there. The fires spread themselves out, shaping themselves. Until it seemingly harden into the same material as the Beast's body, forming a sword as half as tall and wide as himself.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Angelus exclaimed in surprise as he inspected the blade.

The Beast didn't responded stepping forward and disappearing in the same moment. Once again surprising them all.

" **BE..!** "

It was only through the combination of Wes's shout and her own reflexes that Faith was able to avoid the Beast. As he appeared behind her in mid swing.

Jack the actual target of the attack, was not so lucky. The moment he felt the wind shift, his sword was already in hand to block the strike.

Even though the attack was halted the force behind the blow was enough to send him flying into a window and out of the building.

Without looking at anyone else the Beast followed Jack's flying form and jumped out of the window.

"Well that just.." Angelus was cut off as Faith buried her fist into his face sending him flying deeper into the room.

"Just you and me now Angelus!" Faith shouted as she ran after him.

With a simple twist Jack reoriented himself midair so he landed on his feet. The instant his foot touched the ground he launched himself backwards to avoid the impact of the Beast. That landed where he was a moment ago.

The Beast stood to his full height as he brought his blade up to block Jack's charge. With a flex of his arms the Beast sent Jack backwards. The difference in strength between them clear.

But a battle was more than just how much power one side has.

This time it was the Beast that initiated the exchange. With a bent of his knees the Beast charged at Jack unleashing a brutal barrage of slashes. With such power behind them that even being grazed by one would lead to death.

None came close to hitting Jack. Like a stone in a river, Jack flowed through the Beast's attacks. Waiting for an opening to end the Beast's assault.

The opening was granted to him as Jack stepped inside of the Beast guard. His sword lashing out at the Beast's chest. Only leaving behind a shallow gash that slowly bleed yellow ichor.

They both stopped as they stared at the superficial wound. Then the Beast laughed as his body started to glow even brighter as he brought his now flaming sword down on Jack's head.

 _His skin is thick as armor and just as strong, his strength makes blocking impossible._ Jack thought as he skipped away from the Beast's overhead blow. _But his speed is lacking letting me easily dodge his attacks._

Jack's eyes widened as when the Beast sword made contact with the ground, a wave of fire shoot out towards him. Forcing him to sidestep it.

Before he could get his feet back under him he was forced to move again as with every swing the Beast took a burst of fire was sent at him.

The constant pressure of the Beast assault kept Jack from moving any closer to the demon. But with every attack dodged the surrounding area was slowly being consumed in flames.

As Jack was running scenarios and plans in his head on how to deal with this current problem. The Beast stop his attacks as he lowered his sword

"To think I would be facing someone like you." The Beast laughed as he called out to Jack. "What a glorious day!"

"You know of me, then?" Jack inquired.

"My Lady knows of you, Slayer of Aku."

"Hm? You know, you remind me of a man I once knew. A Viking warrior trapped in stone unable to die." Jack chuckled to himself in remembrance of the fight and the gauntlet he took to get there.

"Oh? What happened to him?"

"I killed him."

Jack pushed off the ground launching himself towards the Beast. Staying as low to the floor as he could. He barreled through the flames. As he neared the Beast he watched as the flaming sword was brought down on his head.

Only for to Jack to easily hop on it, step on to the Beast's shoulders and swing his sword down aiming for the Beast's neck.

He missed his mark as the Beast avoided it by dropping to his knees. So instead of taking the Beast's head, Jack cut through the top part of both his horns.

With a wordless cry of pain and rage the Beast spun on his knees surprising Jack with his speed. Releasing a giant arc of flames as he did at Jack. Consuming him in an instant.

As the Samurai fell covered in flames, the Beast force himself up to his feet. Any enjoyment in his eyes died only to be replaced with a burning hatred. The would only receded when the Samurai was reduced to ash!

When Jack hit the ground he quickly rolled across it, getting rid of the flames still clinging to him. Parts of his pants was smoking, but his shirt was all but gone. Parts of him were also covered with burns, but nothing that would truly hinder him at the moment.

As Jack stood there facing the Beast. _He is a challenging opponent. But, one I know I can beat. The only problem is I can't waste any more time. Every second he is alive is another on a person could be dying! I must end this now!_

With that thought in mind Jack raised his sword parallel to the ground and closed his eyes. He dung deep within himself and called out to that familiar power. _Ancestors hear me now! Give me the strength to vanquish this evil!_

His sword began to faintly glow in the night, before bursting into a radiance the was awe inspiring to behold.

The Beast wary of getting anywhere near the Samurai's blade in it's current forms. Levelled his weapon at Jack with white hot flames gathering at the tip.

With a thought and yell that seemed to echo out from everywhere the fire burst from the Beast's sword consuming everything around it as it devoured the Samurai in his entirety.

Only for the light from Jack's sword to force the flames to part. Opening a path directly to the Beast. A path that Jack eagerly took.

Jack pushed himself off the ground with such force that the pavement crack beneath his feet. As Jack neared the Beast, he moved his own sword in front of him to block Jack's thrust. As they clashed one final time in the heart of an inferno.

The Beast's blade forged from hellfire and his own flesh. Strengthen with arcane ritualistic, near impervious to all forms of weapons and magic.

Was easily pierced by Jack's sword and cracked in half. A weapon forged within the light of Jack's very soul. Crafted by the gods themselves to slay the ultimate evil and protect the innocent.

The glowing blade of Jack's sword continued on through the Beast's weapon, and slammed into his chest and exiting through his back.

The Beast stumbled backward, glowing cracks forming from his wound as Jack pulled his sword from the Beast's body. The Beast slumped to his knees dropping the ruined remains of his blade, clutching his chest. Light radiating from him more creating cracks as it broke through his skin.

Slowly the Beast lifted his head to glare hatefully at the Samurai. Jack slowly place his sword back into his sheathe. As it clicked into place seemly signify that the fight was over.

The Beast's body burst as a pillar of light washed over the city.

Faith knew going in that taking down Angelus without killing him would be damn near impossible. But she didn't think it would be this painful.

She lashed out with all her speed and strength against Angelus. Even then with every move she made Angelus dodged and counter with greater strength.

In the end the outcome was obvious. It was decided before even the first blow was struck.

The simple fact was that Faith wants to save Angel, and for a Slayer that is difficult. Faith as a Slayer, is gifted with the power to match any demon. Along with the skill and instinct to match.

It was because of this instinct that Faith couldn't win.

Every move she instinctively made was to cripple or kill the enemy in front of her. Forcing her to constantly break off her attack to something less debilitating creating opening in her form as she did. It wasn't much, just a second or so.

For someone like Angelus though, it was all the time he needed to break a person.

It was for this simple reason that Faith was in this position. On the ground barely able to move as every breath she took had a fresh wave of pain wash over her.

 _Get up. Get up. Get up!._ Faith thought as she once again tried to stand on her broken leg. To get back into the fight.

The sound of footsteps interpreted her latest attempt to stand. Forcing her head up she watched as Angelus sauntered into view twirling a crossbow bolt in his hand.

"That Wes is a pesky little flea." Angelus muttered to himself as he examined the bolt in his hands, with a vial of liquid stuck in the shaft. Without talking his eyes off it he kicked Faith's arms out from under her dropping her back to the ground.

Even then she kept trying. As Angelus watch her struggle to live. He was reminded of a dog that was ran over by a car. Afterwards it tried to make it to the curb. It kept crawling on its little paws not knowing about the trail of intestines it was leaving behind. It died before it even got close.

"Hahahahahaha!" Angelus broke down laughing, tears in his eyes.

"What's.. so.. funny.." Faith groaned out her body slightly shuddering with every word. ".. asshole.."

"You Faithie," Angelus stood in front of her. "You're just one big joke. Why are you even here?"

"I'm.. saving.. you.." Faith shifted her body trying to stand. She got a few inches off the ground before Angelus stomped on her.

Angelus laughing face shifted to a snarl. "And how do you expect to that?"

He stomped on her again.

"You're a pathetic 2nd rate waste of a Slayer!"

And again.

"Who is never going to be good enough!"

And **Again!**

"Who is never going to be Buffy! So tell me Faith just how are you going to save me!"

He stood over her battered body eyes yellow, brow ridged, and teeth fanged.

"By.. waiting.." Faith whispered out as she completely stopped moving.

"For." he growled softly, he crouched down and lifted Faith head by her hair.

Faith smiled at him through blood soaked teeth. "Jack."

Light and sound flooded the building. It was such an intensity that Angelus covered his eyes with his arms as he back away from it dropping the bolt in his hand.

The bolt didn't fall for long. As Faith pushed herself up on her broken leg. She then grabbed it and buried it into where Angelus neck met his shoulder. They collapsed together as they fell to the floor. The position they were in would have been loving if not for the blood covering them both.

Faith could feel Angelus hands grip her back trying to pull her forward. With only Faith's forearm on his neck keeping him away, as the drugs in the bolt work through his body. Eventually, Angelus struggles weaken as he finally lost conciseness.

With a heavy sigh Faith rolled of Angelus as looked up at the ceiling. She tried to sit up, the pain radiating through her body at that action stopped her.

A hand on the back of her head and the small of her back help her sit up. She felt her back set against a crate. Her eyes followed the arms holding her up to the concerned eyes of Jack.

As they stared at each other Faith said the first thing that came to mind. "So you won, right?"

He looked at her confused then smiled. "Yes I have." He turned to the fallen form of Angelus. "And you seem to have won as well."

As Jack turned to look at Angelus. Faith took in the fact that most of Jack's clothes were mostly burned off. Exposing the body of a man who has been training all his life. To the point where he could preform superhuman of athleticism.

"Hm." Faith licked her lips only one thought running through her mind. "Delicious."

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggled a bit as Jack's confused look returned it was adorable.

"Since Angelus has not turned to dust. How long will he be asleep?"

"Long enough to get him back to the Hyperion and under lock and key. Until we put his soul back where it belongs." Answered Wes as he walked towards them one arm clutching a blanket.

"Just where the hell where you a minute ago?" Faith turned from her inspection of Jack to glare at Wes.

"Waiting for an opportunity to help." He stopped by Angelus to turn him on his back. "Not that you needed it apparently."

They watched in silence as Wes tied Angelus hands together and the his feet. Then rolling him in the blanket like the world's largest cigarette. He then proceeded to tie that up as well for good measure.

"Now that that's taken care of. I got just one question." Faith looked completely serious as she stared at the two men. "Which one of you two are carrying me because I can't walk right now?"

Wes glared at her only to receive a cheeky smiled in return.

"My car is parked near here. I'm sure you could make it there Faith." Wes said with a deadpan stare.

"Well I whoa.." whatever Faith was going to say was cut off as Jack easily and smoothly picked her up. One hand under her legs while the other on her back. Her head ended up laying on Jack's shoulders.

"Where is the car at Faith?" Jack asked her. Looking straight ahead, as only a faint blush on his face to show his embarrassment.

"That a way Jackie boy." Faith laughed and point. Jack started walking to where she was showing him.

"Wait! Is no one going to help me with Angelus, he's heavy!" Wes called out to them, but they didn't stop walking.

"The car is not that far away, Wes" Faith called over Jack's shoulders smiling. "I'm sure you can make it there."

Together the Slayer and Samurai left the battleground with the grumblings of the Watcher behind them.


End file.
